A Hunt for Nozomi's Secret Admirer
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Nozomi finds a mysterious chocolate with a message on her desk. She asked her classmates who it is from, but no one was able to give her an answer. Erichi was late to class, and she couldn't find Honoka-chan. Could it be...? Happy Valentine's Day! KotoUmi/NicoMaki/HonoTsuba included. Oneshot, complete.


A Hunt for Nozomi's Secret Admirer

A/N: It's been so long since I last wrote a Valentine's OS! I totally do not remember writing one last year or the year before that. So please enjoy this short idea!

This story is set with the 3rd years helping the 2nd years with the student council work as they prepare for the school festival.

* * *

Nozomi rested her cheek on her left fist and stared at a tarot card in her hand.

Eri stared at her.

Green eyes trailed over the card slowly then sighed. She flipped the card face down on the table and picked up her pen. She looked at Eri who continued writing on some papers.

"… _Is it you?"_

* * *

Early that morning.

Nozomi overslept and had to hurry to school. Today was Valentine's Day. By sheer luck, she arrived at the classroom with a few minutes to spare. She then noticed a suspicious box on her desk. It was rectangular and wrapped in pink with a light blue ribbon. It had a letter with it.

"_Today, 5:30pm. Rooftop."_

She looked around, but no one seemed to fuss about it. She asked her classmate if she saw who put it there, but she said that she wasn't so sure.

"_Maybe it's Erichi?" _she thought with a smile. _"What a cruel joke." _She then decided to ask the blonde class president once she was here.

However oddly enough, Eri made it into the classroom right in time for the teacher to go in.

She stared at the blonde female's back, and then leaned her head on her palm.

"… _Is it you?"_

* * *

"I'm done with the papers here. How 'bout you, Nozomi?" Eri stretched her arms and cracked her shoulders. "Ah~ That felt good."

"I'm done here too."

"Alright. Sorry, I can't eat lunch with you now though. The principal called for me this morning." She then yawned. "I've got to go and meet her."

"Alright. Go on." Nozomi raised a hand and waved at her as she left the room. _"… That's very suspicious."_

Sometimes, if it was impossible in the morning, the two of them did student council activities during lunch. However, since there was no Erichi to eat lunch with, she went back to their classroom to ask around about the chocolate and received some answers from her classmates.

"Oh, I saw Honoka-chan here earlier today," one classmate told her. She thanked her and walked outside their classroom. She had ample time to look for her.

"Honoka-chan?" She wondered. Why would Honoka leave chocolate on her desk?

She decided to go to the clubroom and hopefully find an answer. Inside were Hanayo and Rin, who seemed to be a little preoccupied with their little pocky game going on.

"_Maybe later."_

She quietly closed the door to the clubroom and headed towards the 2nd year classrooms. The thought of Honoka putting a mysterious chocolate on her desk clouded her mind. Honoka wouldn't do that… would she? That would've been very odd.

She peeked at the 2nd year classrooms and watched Kotori munch on a bag of chocolates wrapped in a dark blue bag while facing Umi, who had her face on top of her hand as she looked out the window.

"_Chocolate from Umi-chan?" _She knocked onto the door to get their attention and Kotori looked at her while Umi raised her hand in acknowledgement. _"Umi-chan, you can be the shy girl sometimes."_

"Nozomi-chan!" Kotori tightened the strings of the bag of chocolate and quietly put it on her desk. She then stood up and ran towards her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Honoka-chan. Do you know where she went?" she asked with a smile.

"Honoka-chan… Right when the bell rang for lunch time, she said she was going to the cafeteria to buy some bread." Kotori tilted her head to one side. "It is odd that she hasn't returned yet…"

"I'll go check there then. You know how bread can make Honoka-chan lose track of time. Go on~" Nozomi left, and Kotori returned to the classroom.

Kotori ran towards Umi at full speed, glomping her, completely knocking her down on the chair. Umi stood up and immediately turned around to catch the grey haired female before they crashed onto the ground. Her hips hit the nearby table, making it skid towards the nearby wall, together with her and Kotori's weight onto her.

"Kotori! That's dangerous!"

"But I'm really happy! Umi-chan gave me chocolates for Valentine's~" She rubbed her head on Umi's neck while her arms were tightly wrapped around her body. Umi could only cover her face with a hand and sigh. "Umi-chan's chocolates~"

"G- Geez. You don't need to be so happy about it." She slightly pushed Kotori forward. "Come on, let's fix the tables."

* * *

Nozomi walked around the cafeteria looking for the auburn haired µ's leader but she couldn't spot her anywhere. She asked the baker who told her that she saw her go by the east wing building.

She followed the direction as if attracted by the melodious sound of a familiar piano. Then she noticed Nico go inside a room. Out of curiosity, she followed her and peeked inside. The sound of the piano stopped.

"_Nicocchi, what are you planning now?" _She popped her head in the mini window by the door and looked in.

Maki looked at her sourly, her fingers abruptly stopping. "What are you—"

Nico scratched her head and then stretched her hand towards her. "Here."

"Wh- What is it?"

"You can tell just by looking, right? Or do you want me to remind you what day it is today?"

Maki looked at the heart-shaped box ridiculously. She didn't speak. Her mouth was open but no words came out of it.

"What? A- Aren't you gonna take it?"

"I- I was just wondering where your usual spiel is." Maki removed her hands from the piano and crossed her legs. She started playing with the tips of her hair. "Like, 'aren't you glad to get something from the great Nico!' or something…"

"Wha—" Nico blushed and pushed her hand forward. "Th- There's none today!" She gritted her teeth and looked away. "Are you gonna take it or not?"

"I- I'll take it. Thank you."

"J- Just so you know!" Nico put both of her hands around her waist and huffed as if a huge weight got lifted off her shoulders. "I- I only made these chocolates for one person…"

Maki swallowed and looked away. "I- It's not like I'm happy to receive them… o- or anything."

"What!? Are you saying you actually didn't want it!?"

"N- No! I mean yes! No!"

Nozomi turned around and leaned her back against the wall. She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. _"Well, there's that."_

She asked around the east wing building but they said that they didn't see her. Almost giving up, she took out a card from her pocket, the same one from this morning. Then, she realized something.

* * *

Hastily, she quickly rushed for the rooftop and was glad to find Honoka. She was leaning on the rails with bread in her hand. She turned around to see those exhausted green eyes turn maybe a little hopeful.

"Aiya… I guess I got found." Honoka stuck her tongue out and put a hand behind her head.

Nozomi looked at her, puzzled. _"Got found?" _

"You were looking for me… I suppose?" Honoka asked with a wry smile.

"I… am. What do you mean by this 'got found' thing? Was I not supposed to find you?" Nozomi asked playfully, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I guess that's how it should've been. But just like what Eri-chan said, I really can't hide from you." She laughed.

"Eri…?"

"Ah, oops."

"Hey, Honoka-chan, explain?"

"Well… I don't have a good idea either. Eri-chan just told me that she wanted a favor from me." She scratched her cheek and laughed. "She did say that it's almost impossible to be not found by you. But I could at least escape…" Then the bell rang. "Long enough." She smiled at her.

"Wait… Erichi said what?"

"She said that if I asked around if they saw you, if they pointed at a certain direction, I should go the same way, because if I went the opposite way, you would definitely find me there." Honoka looked up at the sky and smiled. "I guess it worked pretty well, huh? It was just like what Eri-chan said! "Nozomi would always know where you are. So try to find her instead." Or something… hehehe."

Nozomi frowned.

"_I've never seen Nozomi-chan look so confused." _Honoka sighed. "Let's go back, classes must be starting soon."

* * *

The violet haired female returned to the classroom, intending to ask her blonde companion about it. However, like this morning, she was running late during lunch as well.

"_What's up…?" _

The specified time on the chocolate was coming closer and closer. Nozomi was sure by now that it must've been Eri. However, this day had been very weird. The thing that the cards told her was odd, Honoka-chan was odd, everything that everyone says was odd.

She frowned as the class continued.

"_What's with this?" _

Of all the things to happen, Nozomi hated being in the dark, above all things. She made a decision to just be at the rooftop at 5:30 and that was that.

* * *

Nozomi stood in front of the door to the rooftop. It was already 5:30. She inhaled and exhaled. She knew that there should be nothing to be afraid of. Behind that door was Eri and only her.

But that was the thing that made her afraid the most. What did she have to lose if it was Eri behind that door? Hasn't she always been waiting for this day to come? Maybe Eri had finally noticed her feelings and decided to return them?

Why was she so afraid?

There were many things to consider. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face Honoka and everyone else.

"Why are you here…?"

"Hahaha. Some sort of support? I guess." Honoka smiled. "Go on." She tapped her shoulder and the door to the rooftop abruptly opened.

Right there was Eri's hand, extended for Nozomi to take.

The handsome blue eyes looked at her warmly, her blonde hair swaying with the wind. "Nozomi."

Without any of the hesitation she had been having moments earlier, she took the hand and went into the rooftop, the door closing behind her.

"You must've been really confused, huh?" Eri told her. She led her to the shaded part of the rooftop behind the door. "It's already afternoon but the sun's still bright."

"… _Yes. You're really bright right now."_

"First of all, sorry for all the confusion." Eri laughed shyly. "I didn't know how to keep things a secret from you, so I just prepared everything today, although it was really just getting Honoka's help that I needed."

"Why Honoka-chan?"

"That's a good question. Why Honoka…" Eri smiled. "Maybe it's because if it's her, you'll know that it's sincere? I really can't explain it well." She then laughed.

"Honoka-chan? Sincere?" Nozomi smiled and clasped both of her hands together behind her back. "Those are the oddest words to be together in one sentence."

"I know, right? That wasn't very wise of me." Suddenly, she looked at the ground. "Maybe this day wasn't the wisest of me. I left you alone, confused, and probably frightened. But I'll make up for it."

"Erichi?"

She suddenly pulled out a bouquet of wonderfully arranged ambrosia and jonquil.

"I'm sorry if I didn't realize your feelings sooner. I would never have, really. But then I realized my own." Eri smiled at her. "I won't give chocolates because I know that you're not into them very much."

"That's right. It's you who loves chocolates after all."

"It's also me who loves you a lot." Eri looked her in the eye and smiled. "I love you."

Nozomi felt her breath get stuck around her throat and the tears start to manifest in her eyes. She sighed and looked at the ground. She wrapped her arms around Eri's waist and hid her face in her shoulder.

"Nozomi?" When the blonde female didn't receive a reply, she just sighed and smiled wryly before wrapping her arms around her body.

It was a quiet afternoon.

It was the most quiet since the two of them joined µ's. It was one of those afternoons that was dedicated just for the two of them.

Since joining µ's the afternoons in the student council had turned into lively rehearsal days. However, today was different.

It was the same as before, just the two of them. Quiet and tranquil.

However, this time, there was something new.

It was those flowers.

Ambrosia and jonquil.

I love you; please love me too.

(A Hunt for Nozomi's Secret Admirer/END)

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Nozomi," Eri whispered into her ear. "Where's my reply?"

Nozomi pushed her away and looked at her. She smiled cheekily and stepped back. "You should wait for it on March 14."

"Eehhhh~ Nozoooomiiii!"

She stuck a tongue out at her and ran out of the shade into the dazzling afternoon sun. "You should wait for it!"

"I'll wait no matter how long!"

Nozomi smiled at her. _"Even though you know very much what the answer is already."_

Eri smiled back at her. _"Even though I know very much what the answer is already." _

(END)

* * *

A/N: SPIRITUAL YA NE. You know that NicoMaki part? YES NO SAY YES! Right there.

* * *

**BONUS**

A/N: For the derp that keeps µ's together!

* * *

"I'm home!" Honoka opened the door to their simple manju shop and received a smile from her mother who was currently handling the register.

"Someone's looking for you," she told Honoka, who stretched an arm above her head. Kousaka-mama pointed to her left to where they usually kept their guests waiting, and Honoka's head immediately followed the finger.

"TSUBASA-SA—"

"SSHHH." The short haired female from the popular UTX High School gestured at her with a wink.

Honoka immediately scuttled over to her side and whispered into her ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to leave this here." Kira Tsubasa handed her a 6" x 6" pink box with a red ribbon, then she stood up. "Since you're here to take it now, I'll be leaving then."

"Ah, but—"

"It might be quite bitter though." She winked at her, followed by a smile. "See you."

Honoka looked at her disappearing figure and wondered. _"Bitter?"_

"She waited three hours for you though," Honoka's mother told her in a whisper.

"Eh!?"

(END)

* * *

A/N: They say that the special chocolates are often covered with bitter chocolate.


End file.
